<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Time In The World by MinMaxSpeech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381399">All The Time In The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech'>MinMaxSpeech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Time Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is given the chance to brighten a darkened, rainy day for her girlfriend. Of course, she does it. Who wouldn't want to give their girlfriend the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Time In The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain cascaded down, pattering against the cold pavement and bustling cars that filled the roads. A quick glance at her watch told Dawn that it was half-past five. Rush hour. She and her girlfriend, Catherine, had gone out to see a movie, together. When they had entered the cinema, the clouds had been worryingly dark,obscuring what had been a beautiful, blue sky mere days earlier. And, as they had stayed inside, and enjoyed a fun if mediocre romance movie together, the clouds had finally found their time to unleash the rain they had been hoarding for so long. Dawn privately lamented the fact that she had forgotten to bring an umbrella with her, nor a coat. She had innocently assumed that the rain would not come down upon her. Even if she had assumed, the way that the water lashed against the streets would have been near-impossible to predict. She at least felt some comfort in that, even if it was far from enough to protect her against the elements.</p><p>Dawn was a rather odd-looking woman, for the average bystander. Standing at over six feet in height, her hair cascaded down her body, running down to her hips. To ask someone to describe the colour of Dawn’s hair would be an immense challenge. It was silvery, but if the light caught it just right, you would swear that you could see colours that you had never noticed existing before or since. Her eyes were a similar tint, yet slightly more vivid in their hue. It almost seemed like her eyes changed their hues by the day. Some of the neighbours that lived near Dawn swore that she must spend all of her money on absurd hair dyes and contact lenses. In comparison with her hair and irises, her attire was relatively normal. Often, she wore baggy jumpers, usually coloured either a bright pink or a soft blue, loose t-shirts of various bands she happened to enjoy, and a pair of jeans, or joggers. It was this she chose to wear as she took her girlfriend to the cinema. </p><p>Catherine, on the other hand, was a much shorter woman. She stood almost a head shorter than her girlfriend. Her pale skin dotted with freckles, which shone against her bright ginger hair, which had been tied back into a loose ponytail. A few loose strands of hair fell across her chocolate-coloured eyes and nose. Similarly to her girlfriend, for such a relaxed date night, she had decided to wear a more comfortable than extravagant attire, deciding to wear a brightly coloured T-shirt and skirt. </p><p>If one was to compare Catherine to Dawn, it would be to find two women that appeared to have nothing at all similar. Dawn was a woman that stood out. Her stunning hair and eyes always drew the gaze towards her, and her height made her immediately noticeable even within a crowd, whereas the much shorter, and more normal-looking of the two would go unnoticed oftentimes simply due to her proximity to such a strange anomaly of a woman as Dawn was. Neither woman particularly minded, thankfully. </p><p>The rain was a particular irritant for Dawn, forcing her hair to cling to her body awkwardly, forcing her silvery locks to obscure her vision and constantly demand that the taller woman adjust and pull her hair out of her eyes. Grumbling swear words to herself, Dawn turned her gaze down. Catherine reached up slightly, gently taking Dawn’s hand within her own, and running her thumb over the back of the taller woman’s hand.<br/>“You alright?”<br/>“Beyond the weather being a dick, yeah, I am.” Dawn shot Catherine a small grin. <br/>“It’s your fault for not bringing stuff to protect us from it!” Catherine laughed, lightly slapping the back of her hand against Dawn’s arm, eliciting a quiet chuckle from the bizarre woman. <br/>“Perhaps, but still. Doesn’t stop me from being annoyed about it raining on our good day.” Dawn murmured. <br/>“Never said it had to.” Catherine noted. </p><p>Dawn’s eyes lit up, as an idea shot through her mind. Extending her free arm, she spoke under her breath words that had rarely been heard in the last several hundred years. An almost unnoticeable glow emanated from around her fingers, a similar shade to her eyes and hair. Dawn squeezed her eyes closed in focus, squeezing Catherine’s hand in a vice-grip. If this wasn’t the hundredth time that Catherine had seen Dawn act in such a manner, she might have been terrified. Instead, a shine of excitement shone in her deep brown hues, as she watched her girlfriend with awe. With a soft grunt of exertion, Dawn pushed her hand forward. A burst of almost invisible energy blasted out, blanketing everything around both Dawn and Catherine. </p><p>The moment that anything was touched by the wall of energy, it stopped, instantly and completely. </p><p>It was a strange sight to see for both Catherine and Dawn. They had seen such a sight many times before, but yet still, it was a surreal sight, to witness the rain that was cascading towards them simply stop in mid-air. One man, across the street, was caught mid-fall from slipping in a puddle. It brought a small laugh from Catherine as she observed the comical sight. Dawn stood still for a moment, her hand still clutching onto Catherine’s, as she focused her breathing. Beads of sweat slowly snaked their way down her face. Such a powerful act of magic drained a lot out of the taller woman.</p><p>Magic had become a long-forgotten art in the advent of electricity, and ultimately had become an unknown practice, carried out by ancient families to keep the old vestiges of what had once been alive. For as flashy or interesting as Dawn’s abilities were, they took far more out of her to achieve similar goals that technology could often also achieve. She understood why magic had become such a forgotten practice. Though she still adored her abilities. Her unique hair and eyes had developed during her training- an attempt by a small girl to give herself cat traits infused her own body with powerful magics. Perhaps that was why she was able to cast such a powerful spell as a time-stopping one, without falling unconscious as a result. She had wondered that for a long time, admittedly, but had no concrete answers. </p><p>The day that Dawn had introduced Catherine to her abilities, the shorter redhead had screamed, and fainted at such an incredible sight. Dawn had expected such a sight- no one who had no knowledge as to magic’s existence had ever truly reacted well to learning that a lot of what they had known was a lie. Thankfully, Catherine had returned to her afterwards, curious and wanting to see more. There were one of two reactions that people had when they had seen Dawn reveal her talents. They had either been deeply curious, or tried to scrub such a memory from their minds and never spoke to Dawn again. Dawn was deeply grateful that Catherine was a part of the former, cuz she had quickly grown to be the brightest star in the magical woman’s life. </p><p>Catherine was like a ball of energy, constantly moving, constantly wanting to learn or do something new, and it was an energy that was utterly infectious in every way that Dawn loved. Dawn had to take some time to get used to her seemingly endless enthusiasm, but once she had, it was utterly wonderful. Catherine constantly had interesting things to talk about, strange things she’d learned or bizarre stories of things that had she had partaken in her past. For a woman who had lived a rather sheltered upbringing, in order to train herself in magical abilities, Catherine was as much of an enigma for Dawn as Dawn was to the rest of the world. And Dawn wouldn’t have it in any other way. </p><p>After finding her barings and her breath again, Dawn finally released her girlfriend’s hand, taking a step away, placing one foot upon the road next to her. <br/>“You alright, sweetie?” Catherine questioned, concern crossing her features.<br/>“Yeah… I’m fine. Just need a moment. That spell’s never fun to do.” Dawn forced out between deep breaths. <br/>“You’ve told me. You didn’t need to do this just for me, you know.” <br/>“Maybe didn’t need to, but wanted to.” Dawn shot Catherine a slightly weary grin. Her hair had dimmed slightly, yet another side-effect of casting such a powerful spell. When Dawn reverted the magic, it would likely fade yet more, perhaps resembling her natural blonde locks. Thankfully, a night’s sleep would be all that would take to return her hair to it’s natural hue. Dawn had grown fond of her bizarre hair, after all. </p><p>Catherine glanced around, and eyed a droplet of water that had been caught mid-fall. It simply hovered in mid-air, almost like it was suspended from an invisible string. Reaching up to it, Catherine poked the bead of water. Instead of dampening her hand, like she had expected, the droplet appeared to almost explode into many smaller droplets, all continuing to hover in the air after the redhead’s finger finished disturbing it. Catherine quickly withdrew her finger, and glanced at it. It was dry, still. <br/>“How does that work?” <br/>“Complicated. You can influence stuff, while time is frozen, but it can’t do the same to you, basically. Won’t work for bigger stuff, though, unfortunately.” <br/>“How do you know that?” Catherine turned her gaze to her taller girlfriend, who had taken to leaning back against a car that had, under a minute ago, been speeding by. <br/>“Tried to steal some stuff when I first figured out how to cast this stuff. Managed to nick a few books, but couldn’t even try to move something like a TV set. A lot of how this stuff works is trial and error, to be honest. Could be completely wrong, I genuinely don’t know.” Dawn shrugged, her hands glowing with a soft orange glow as she ran them through her hair, drying them immediately with a weak heat spell. She had no inclination to hide her magic, since the only person in the entire world that could see her had seen far, far more shocking things. Like the sight of a rain droplet exploding in mid-air, for instance. </p><p>For a brief moment, the world was Catherine and Dawn’s to do whatever they pleased. Dawn, still worn out from the effort of casting such an incredibly powerful spell, simply chose to spend her time sitting upon the hood of the car, drying herself off from the rain that had poured down upon her, and observing her girlfriend with amusement shining in her eyes. Catherine had only experienced time-stopping magic once before in her life, and that was on a still, calm day, far from everyone else. It was still utterly wonderful to her, to see birds simply halt in mid-flight, to see a leaf that had been falling from a branch get caught in its descent, but to see it in the middle of a bustling city was something wholly different, and more wonderful entirely. </p><p>Dawn chuckled as she witnessed her girlfriend walk into a nearby shop, and walk out moments later with a can of cola and a bag of crisps clutched in her grasp. The sound of Catherine tearing into the bag broke through the otherwise stifling silence that had fallen upon the couple. Dawn wondered if Catherine found such a lack of noise eerie. For someone not versed in magic, silence was a thing often desired but never truly attained. Now, in this moment, she was experiencing it, one of a select few people to have done so without any training in magic herself. </p><p>Fortunately, the sound of Catherine happily working her way through the bag of crisps as she took in the many sights around her was enough to put Dawn at ease. She trusted her girlfriend. If Catherine was at all uncomfortable in the situation, she would surely say. Turning her eyes away from her girlfriend for a moment, Dawn found herself drawing lazy doodles with the rain droplets that had clung to the window of the car she was sitting upon. The sensation of moving around water in such a matter was a rather surreal feeling. The closest that Dawn could find as a comparison for the texture of time-frozen water was lukewarm ice. The way it felt was utterly alien, even for Dawn, who had broken all the rules of the universe in one fell swoop mere moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>Dawn turned her attention back towards Catherine. The shorter woman had gotten through her bag of food and her drink while the mage was distracted with her idle doodles upon the window, and was instead simply wandering around. Instinctively, Dawn glanced at the golden watch that adorned her wrist, before quietly cursing as she remembered that her watch was similarly frozen with the rest of the world. <br/>“Cath?” Dawn spoke up, climbing off of the car’s hood as she did so.<br/>“Yeah?” Catherine turned to face her girlfriend. She was a house down, gently poking at the face of an angry man that had presumably been walking through the downpour as time had frozen. A small smile grew once more upon Dawn’s features as she watched her girlfriend’s slightly childish actions. <br/>“I think it’s time we head home.” <br/>“Alrighty.” Catherine gave one more poke to the mysterious man’s face for good measure, and nodded to her girlfriend. “Let’s go!”</p><p>The feeling of walking through the frozen rain was one that Dawn found impossible to describe. It felt almost like walking along a shallow pool, with how the water resisted her movements and gently pushed back against her. As they walked, Catherine’s hand once more gripped Dawn’s, squeezing gently and pulling the larger woman close. It brought a soft smile to Dawn’s face, looking down to see her girlfriend enjoying a world that had been frozen for everything but her. Dawn was only now beginning to realise that so much use of her magic was starting to give her a headache, but already she knew, no matter how bad her headache, it was wholly worth it.</p><p>The two talked about the movie they had seen, laughed together, stepping past soaked children, speeding cars, pieces of discarded litter that hovered in mid-air, and many other small, bizarre sights. One particularly amusing sight was the image of a cat that was chasing a small rat through the downpour, the feline caught in mid-bound. Dawn still found it mildly surreal to hear nothing but her and Catherine’s voice, and the soft sound of their footsteps on the cold stone ground. </p><p> </p><p>It took a surprisingly short time for Dawn and Catherine to reach their home. For the abode of a woman that could control the very fabric of reality, it was surprisingly mundane. An old home, bought for cheap, and renovated by the two of them (with just a little magical assistance), it had turned into a truly unique place that the couple had become delighted to call their own. It stood out from the buildings beside it, true, but both Catherine and Dawn merely saw that as an upside. Their lives were already utterly surreal and unique, living in a place that was truly “theirs” simply felt natural. <br/>“Do you wish to go in first? I have to… You know, reset the universe.” Dawn shook her head wearily. It wasn’t as taxing as it was to freeze time, thankfully, but the effort would still likely take most of the energy that Dawn had left. <br/>“Of course. Be safe, okay, honey?” Catherine gently pressed her lips to the back of Catherine’s hand, and began to walk back to the house, a bright grin adorning her features.</p><p>Mid-step, however, Catherine froze along with the rest of the world. Behind her, Dawn stood, one slightly glowing hand outstretched. Stepping over through the hanging rain, the magical woman leaned against the wall of her house, studying her lover’s features. A soft smile grew upon her features as she took in the sight of her girlfriend’s beaming smile. Her shining brown eyes, twinkling with joy. Reaching forward, Dawn gently swept Catherine’s hair out of her stunningly gorgeous eyes. </p><p>It took a lot to stop time, that was true. But for Catherine? Dawn was willing to give her all the time in the world, just to see a smile such as this one more time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>